


Doomed To Repeat

by momiji_neyuki



Series: MCR Hentai Fan Fic [44]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M, Switching Roles, but not really, hidden identity, high school student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: Michael pinched the bridge of his nose.”So let me get this straight. Because my little brother fucked up by going to a college party and getting drunk and high, he is going to rehab out in New York where Gerard can keep an eye on him and I am supposed to stop my life and take his place in high school when I am 25 and have my own life.””What life? You live in studio apartment by yourself, you freelance, which means you don’t have steady work hours and you are single and don’t even have a pet.””Thanks Ma.”





	1. Back To School

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [25-sai-no-joshikousei](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/352173) by Suiseisha. 



> Hi Everyone!
> 
> So I had a request from one of my lovely Twitter followers for a Dom!Bob/Mikey fic. I didn't have an idea at the time, but then I stumbled across a hentai that had a plot that I could build on an idea for this fic and viola! ^-^
> 
> They don't have an AO3 account, but this is dedicated to them! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

”You want me to what?”

”Just be a good brother and help Jack out.”

”How is going to school and pretending to be him being a good brother?”

”Don’t shout at me Michael James, I am still your mother.”

”Sorry, it’s just…I’m sorry this idea is stupid. It won’t work.”

”Why not, you don’t look that much different. All you have to do is cut your hair a bit, and you could pass for 18.”

Michael shook his head.

”Why aren’t you punishing him for making this mess in the first place?”

”Oh we are. He is going to rehab, but it means he will lose his scholarship, and he worked really hard for it.”

Michael pinched the bridge of his nose.

”So let me get this straight. My little brother fucked up by going to a college party and getting drunk and high. He is now going to rehab out in New York where Gerard can keep an eye on him. To cover for him, I am supposed to stop my life and take his place in high school when I am 25 and have my own life?”

”What life? You live in studio apartment by yourself, you freelance, which means you don’t have steady work hours, you are single, and don’t even have a pet.”

”Thanks Ma.”

”Look, the rehab is only for six weeks. You can do that for him. Your dad and I will pay your rent for the next two months.”

Michael looked over at his father sitting in his easy chair reading his newspaper.

”Dad?”

”Whatever your mother says, son.”

Mikey sighed. Don would be no help in this. He learned from watching that when his mother got an idea, Don just backed off allowing it to either work or fall apart. Then he would pick up the pieces.

”There see, it’s settled.”

”Hardly, but it doesn’t seem like I have much choice.”

”So, on Monday you will go to the school as Jack.”

”At least he isn’t in the Catholic school.”

”See, you are looking on the bright side already!”

Michael didn’t say anything to that, he just left.

*

*

*

”Wow, what did dad say?”

”What do you think he said, Gee?”

”Whatever your mother wants?”

”Yup.”

”So what are you…Frankie! You burned the popcorn again?”

”Sorry Gee!”

Michael had to laugh. He remembered when Frank would do that at his mom’s house. The smell would linger so much that he swore his mom had stock in air fresheners for that reason.

”Ugh, I swear Mikes, I am going to kill him.”

”No you aren’t you are going to marry him.”

”Bet your ass he is! Hey Mikey Mikes!”

Frank’s face filled the screen up as he glomphed onto Gerard’s back, waving in front of Gerard’s face.

”Hey Frank, how’s the business?”

”Terrible, my dogs are barking every night!”

Frank held up his foot to the screen, and made barking noises. Gerard just groaned.

”You use that joke too much.”

”Well when you own a kennel you can, ‘cause I’m on my feet all the time!”

”It’s okay Gee.”

”No it’s not.”

”You love me.”

”Yeah yeah yeah. Go clean up the mess in the kitchen and open the windows, but not too long cause the heat will kick on.”

”Can do boss!”

Frank waved bye to Michael and then left the screen.

”Forever is a long time, Gee.”

”Yeah, I know, Mikey, but he’s worth it.”

”Maybe one day I will find that.”

”Sorry it didn’t work out with Pete.”

”Or Brendon, or Patrick, or Ryan…”

”DON’T FORGET THAT GABE GUY! MAN WHAT A JERK!”

”Thank you, Frank, I’m sure he hasn’t!”

Gerard turned back to Mikey sighing.

”You will find someone soon Mikey, I know you will.”

”Not if I’ve stopped looking.”

”Mikes.”

”I gotta go, Gee. Apparently, I have school tomorrow.”

”I love you man.”

”Love you too, Gee. Say ‘hi’ to Jack for me when he can have visitors again.”

”Yup, in three more days.”

”Night.”

”Night.”

Michael closed his Skype then fell back in his chair.

”Ugh, school tomorrow.”

He looked at Jack’s schedule.

”Math first period.”

Michael got up and headed to his bathroom to shower and then sleep.

*

*

*

”Jacky!”

Michael almost forgot who he was supposed to be when a guy ran up to him and touched his shoulder.

”Man are you deaf today? I’ve been calling you for the last five minutes!”

”Oh sorry.”

”Wow, did you get taken over by a pod person? Whatever, where were you last night? You missed a great party!”

”Oh, I was visiting my brother in New York and…”

”The gay one with the crazy boyfriend?”

”Uh..yeah.”

”I thought you were afraid you were going to catch something if you hung out with them?”

Michael was appalled. Was this what his little brother really said? He pushed the guy away.

”Sorry, I have to get to class.”

”What? But it’s science with Big Bear Bryar! You haven’t gone to that class all year!”

”Yeah, well maybe I need to change that. Good day.”

Michael walked away in a huff leaving the confused boy behind still shouting at him. He headed down the science wing to the classroom. He opened the door; everyone stared at him. He ignored them and took the last seat in the back of the last row. Being a Way that was where he usually ended up. Again they stared at him so he pulled out his science book…which was clearly never opened and looked up at the board. He found the subject written on the board and started to read.

”Alright class settle down we have a lot to…who are you?”

Michael didn’t realize he was being spoken to until he looked up and saw everyone focused on him.

”Oh, uh…M…Jack Way?”

”Jack…wait, you haven’t been to class since the beginning of the year?”

”Yeah…uh, about that…surprise?”

The rest of the class laughed and giggled, but the teacher was not amused.

”See me after class please.”

Michael just sighed.

”Yes Sir.”

After that nothing else was said, and the lesson started.

*

*

*

Michael was worn out as he collapsed on his sofa. His conversation with Mr. Bryar went as best it could. He could not believe that Jack hadn’t been to that class for the past four months. He looked at the pile of books he had and the homework they contained.

”Five weeks and four days. That’s all, not much more. Oh, who am I kidding.”

Michael slipped off the sofa and went to the kitchen. He grabbed a beer out of the fridge and after popping it open took a long swig. He then headed back to the living room to crack the books and get his homework down before binge watching Stranger Things again.


	2. GOOOOOAL!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Oh what the fuck. How much scotch did I drink last night?”
> 
> ”None I hope.”
> 
> Mikey opened his eyes and saw the school nurse. He quickly remembered where he was.
> 
> ”Oh, no, I didn’t it’s a line from Chris Farley Movie. Can’t quite remember which one though.”
> 
> ”Okay.”
> 
> Mikey could tell the nurse only half believed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone.
> 
> Still moving at a snails pace, but here is another update. It isn't very long, but it really doesn't have to be.
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later***_

Mikey was actually pleased. It turned out that high school was not that bad. He had retained a lot of the information from when he was there. Mikey breezed through the classes and brought Jack’s grades back up. He even got Jack back on track in Science much to the surprise of his teacher. Mikey also managed to keep Jack’s friends at bay by telling them that his mom found out about Science and grounded him for the next two months. Apparently, they all weren’t assholes because most backed off. Guess Jack had better taste than that. Unfortunately, the only class that Mikey wasn’t doing well in was gym. None of the Way brothers were good at athletics, but apparently, Jack had a decent grade before Mikey came along. What was worse was that Mikey could not use the same excuse he had in high school because Jack didn’t have “asthma” like he did. So there he was huffing and puffing, running around the track trying to keep up with the class, but failing miserably.

”This is fucking stupid.”

Mikey muttered out of breath as he finally made it around the track where they started. He collapsed on the grass.

”Way that was the worst time…well not as bad as Matthews, but still…”

Mikey waved off the coach, teacher, sadistic bastard that he was. He just wanted to get dressed and have a cigarette. At least that was something that the brothers had in common that worked out for Mikey. He did not know if he could make it through the school day without his cancer stick.

”LOOK OUT!”

”Huh?”

Mikey looked up from his thoughts just in time to see a soccer ball heading straight for his face.

*

*

*

”Oh what the fuck! How much scotch did I drink last night?”

”None I hope.”

Mikey opened his eyes and saw the school nurse. He quickly remembered where he was.

”Oh, no, I didn’t. It’s a line from Chris Farley movie. Can’t quite remember which one though.”

”Okay.”

Mikey could tell the nurse only half believed him.

So Mr. Way, what do you remember?”

”Uh…it was 6th period, and I was in gym?”

”Correct. You were hit in the face with a soccer ball.”

”Ah, nice. Do you have anything for the headache?”

”Sorry, no medicine in school, but I can call your mom and have her bring you some or pick you up.”

”No no, she is at work. It’s only…uh, what period is it?”

”8th.”

”Wow, I was out for that long?”

”Yes, fortunately, you have no visible bruising, and your nose is fine.”

”Well that’s good, I guess.”

”I gave you some ice and the swelling went down so you are free to go. Oh and Mr. Bryar would like to see you. He has no class this period, so you can find him in his classroom.”

”Right.”

Mikey sat up slowly knowing there would be a head rush. He thought he had pills in his car so he wasn’t worried. All he had to do was go see his Science teacher, and then he could head home. He stopped at his locker and grabbed Jack’s book and backpack. Then he set off for Mr. Bryar’s classroom.

*

*

*

*Knock knock*

”Come in.”

Mikey opened the door and walked in.

”You wanted to see me, Sir?”

”Yes, have a seat please.”

Mikey figured he meant at the front of the class so he chose the desk in front of the teacher’s. 

”I wanted you to know that you are doing very well in the class. You have more than made up the work you missed.”

”Thank you, Sir, I really did try hard. I am sorry that I skipped for so long.”

”Yes, well we will get to that. I am also sorry about you getting hit.”

”Sir?”

”I was helping out Coach Wesson on my lunch break by taking care of the soccer team since he had a doctor’s appointment. I used to play soccer in high school. I was showing them how to do a side kick into the net when I missed.”

”Wait…you hit me?”

”Yeah, it slipped past the goal.”

”That must have been quite a kick.”

”Full force.”

”Ah well sh…stuff happens. It’s cool.”

”I am assuming you have a pretty good headache.”

”Yeah, but I’ll take something when I get home.”

”Right. So that’s it then. Thank you for coming by.”

”Okay.”

Mikey rose from the chair and headed for the door.

”Oh and Mr. Way?”

”Yes Sir?”

”Here.”

Mikey looked and saw the teacher was holding something.

”This fell out of your pocket when you were knocked out.”

Mikey looked and saw…his wallet.

”Oh…uh, thank you.”

Mikey reached out and took the wallet from him. He hoped he had not looked inside it. He headed back to the door just wanting to get away from this awkward situation.

”Have a good day. See you tomorrow…Michael.”

Mikey didn’t say anything, he just quickly walked out.

”Oh fuck.”

*

*

*

”Wait, so he said your name, but nothing else?”

”At least to me. Fuck, I shouldn’t even go back tomorrow.”

”Mikey you can’t do that. You have to deal with this.”

”Don’t worry Mikey just throw your mom under the bus!”

”Not helping Frankie!”

Mikey rolled his eyes cause he knew what was coming next. Sure enough, Frank’s face filled the screen blocking out Gerard from their Skype call.

Mikey, you should throw yourself at the teacher’s mercy! Hey, is he hot? Offer him a blow job in exchange for silence! What Gee? Mikey is over 18; it can be totally okay!”

Mikey could just imagine the look on his brother’s face right now. He did not even need to see it. Suddenly Frank’s face was gone, and Mikey was facing his brother again.

”Don’t you dare take Frank’s advice on this one.”

”Since when do I ever take Frankie’s advice Gee?”

”True.”

”Hey!”

”I better go. Look, you can fix this, I know it. I’ll talk to you tomorrow okay?”

”Sure Gee, don’t go too hard on Frankie, he was just trying to help.”

”I like when he goes hard on me!”

”On second thought…make sure he can’t walk.”

”You got it, later Mikes.”

The screen went black, and Mikey flopped against his pillow. He knew Gerard was right. He needed to face whatever happened tomorrow head on. He would just explain what happened and why and hope that the teacher would understand. Mikey got up after closing his laptop. He placed it on the desk then slipped out of his jeans. He climbed into bed, grabbed the book he was reading for English and settled in for when he fell asleep.


	3. Salty Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”So you gonna explain why you took your younger brother’s place in school and where he is?”
> 
> ”Rehab. He’s in rehab.”
> 
> Mikey went into the story and the hair brained scheme that his mother came up with. Mr. Bryar waited patiently till Mikey was done before speaking.
> 
> ”That sounds like something from a sitcom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone.
> 
> So I sit here waiting for two feet of snow to fall on the ground and being super happy I called into work already, although I do think it will be a state of emergency. @~@
> 
> Either Way, here is the last chapter for you guys to enjoy. ^-^

In the end, Mikey couldn’t do it. He knew his brother would be disappointed, but he couldn’t face his teacher and possibly worse consequences than that. Instead, Mikey stayed in bed all morning and freaked out. He barely made it out to eat lunch. He was washing the dish he used when his doorbell rang. He couldn’t think of who would be paying him a visit at this time of day. Closing his robe, since he was only in his pajama pants, he made his way to the front door.

”Can I…Mr. Bryar?”

”Michael, may I come in?”

Mikey was too stunned to do anything, but step back and let his science teacher into his apartment.

”W-What are you doing here? How did you find me?”

”Well you didn’t show up for school today, so I was concerned after your injury yesterday.”

Mikey watched as the teacher looked around the room taking it in.

”That still doesn’t explain how you found me?”

”Sure it does. I went to the office and looked up your file…well your brother’s file and of course his siblings are listed; one Gerard Way and one Michael Way. From there I just found you by Googling you. Impressive resume by the way. How did you find time to go to school and work?”

”I freelance.”

The teacher sat down on the sofa. He looked at Mikey indicating that he should sit down as well. Mikey sank down into the easy chair, his robe slipping open slightly, and waited.

”So you gonna explain why you took your younger brother’s place in school and where he is?”

”Rehab. He’s in rehab.”

Mikey went into the story and his mother’s hair-brained scheme. Mr. Bryar waited patiently until Mikey finished before speaking.

”That sounds like something from a sitcom.”

”Yeah, I know. So…now what?”

”When does your brother come back?”

”Like two more weeks?”

”Alright, so that isn’t much longer.”

”Wait…you aren’t going to turn me in?”

”I should, but I won’t. If anything it is amusing that your brother’s grades went up just because you are a better student, but then again, you always got decent grades didn’t you Mikey?”

”Yeah I…wait…how did you know my nickname? Do you I know you from outside the school?”

”You got a yearbook?”

”Yeah, hang on.”

Mikey went to get his senior yearbook, his robe fully opened now and the belt trailing behind him.

”Here you whoa!”

Mikey tripped over his belt and would have face planted on the coffee table if it wasn’t for his teacher catching him.

”Th-Thanks.”

Mikey couldn’t help notice that the arms around him were strong and held him tightly.

”You are accident prone aren’t you?”

”Not really…well, a few from not thinking, but those are from when I was younger.”

”Like daydreaming about a concert in chemistry and forgetting to put more liquid in the flask on the Bunsen burner, and causing it to shatter?”

”Yeah like…hey, wait…”

”Go to B in your senior year.”

Mikey sat on the sofa next to his teacher and opened the book. He scanned down the B section, stopping at a familiar picture. He looked at his teacher and then at the book again.

”Wait…Robert Bryar. Bob Bryar. You were in my science class senior year!”

”Yeah, I mean I looked way different back then.”

”I’ll say!”

In the picture, Bob had long hair down to his shoulders. It was tied neatly back, but Mikey remembered that Bob wore a lot of flannel and left his hair down. He also had a scruffy chin beard and lip piercing.

”Wow. So you became a science teacher?”

”Yeah.”

”I can’t…wait! So, did you know it was me right away?”

”No, you look different than you did in high school too.”

It was true. Mikey had contacts in high school, and he used to dye his hair. He was a bit of a scene queen too. His first year of college he decided that appearances were bullshit and went back to his glasses, which he honestly liked better, and not worrying about what he wore. He concentrated on his studies instead, and did much better than he had in high school

”Small world, huh?”

”Do you remember anything else about senior year?”

Mikey thought a bit and then it came back.

”Oh.”

They had all gone to a house party during spring break. Even Gerard did too, that’s where he met Frank for the first time. They ended up doing seven minutes of heaven in a closet. Frank declared a drunk Gerard to be a vampire who tried to bite him. Frank was also pretty high at the time. It was a few more years before they would finally get together, but that was the unofficial beginning. Frank still liked to gloat about it. Mikey also remembered that he had his turn in the closet.

”I guess I forgot about that.”

”I didn’t.”

Mikey looked at Bob and blushed.

”Oh…well I should take that as a compliment then huh?”

Yeah.”

This time when Bob agreed there was something in his voice. It had a sense of want and urgency in it. It made Mikey’s chest tighten up.

”You know…Frank said that I should beg you to not tell on me.”

”He did huh? Sounds like him.”

”Yeah, he also said I should do…sexual favors for you.”

Bob leaned in closer.

”Really, and what exactly did he tell you to do.”

”I think I would rather show you.”

”I think you should kiss me first.”

”Yeah.”

Mikey’s words were breathless as he closed the gap between them and connected their lips. Bob kissed like he looked; strong with dominance and control. Mikey felt himself being moved into Bob’s lap. He wound his arms around Bob’s neck. They kissed till neither one of them could breathe anymore.

”I forgot what a great kisser you were.”

”I forgot what you look like on your knees.”

Mikey keened and slipped off Bob’s lap to the floor between his legs. He opened Bob’s pants up and pulled his cock out of its hidden cloth trap. Mikey leaned in and took a moment to breathe in the scent. It was heady, musky, clean, but with a hint of sweat. He licked his lips and shifting his position, took the head and shaft into his mouth all at once.

”Jesus fucking Christ!”

Bob’s head hit the back of the sofa. His back arched as his eyes rolled. His hips bucked. Mikey had gotten better. Bob’s hand pushed into Mikey’s hair and gathered a fistful of it.

”I’m going to fuck your mouth. Shake your head if you aren’t okay with this.”

Mikey just bobbed his head more. Bob took that as a go ahead. He bucked his hips forward and shoved his cock into Mikey’s mouth till his lips were touching into the coarse hair. He kept up the rhythm moaning when Mikey swallowed and constricted his throat making everything even tighter.

“Fuck Mikey, your fucking cock sucking skills, I’m not gonna…”

Bob wasn’t able to finish his sentence as his orgasm cut him off. Mikey swallowed most of it, but when he pulled off a little spurted up onto his face. Bob pulled Mikey up off the floor and back into his lap kissing him and pressing again Mikey’s hard on.

”Bob, fuck please, I need…”

”I know what you need baby. You need to take me to your bed and fuck me.”

Mikey looked at Bob in surprise.

”What?”

”I just figured…”

”I like to switch things up once in a while.”

”Oh, yeah, let’s…I mean…”

Bob laughed and scooped Mikey up carrying him to the bedroom area.

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later***_

”So how’s Jack doing?”

”Surprisingly well. He was shocked about his grades when he got back, but he liked the idea of doing well, so he kept them up. It also helps that you got rid of the negative people in his life.”

”Good, at least one thing was good about this experience.”

”Just one thing?”

Bob leaned in to nuzzle his boyfriend’s neck.

”Well maybe not just one thing.”

Mikey giggled as Bob trailed kisses up to his ear and then gasped as he bit it lightly.

”You, don’t start anything! Gee will be calling soon.”

As if on cue, Mikey’s Skype started ringing.

”Hey Gee.”

”Hey Mikey, hey Bob.”

”Hey Gerard, how’s it going?”

”Good, you treating my little brother alright? If not I’m gonna have to take you up and…”

”Gee, you can’t even kill a fly so how are you gonna handle Bobby?”

Frank bounded into the picture pushing his way next to Gerard.

”Hey Mikes! Bobby man, how you doing?”

”I see you are the usual ball of energy today Frank.”

Frank gave a big cheesy grin that was all teeth. He held up his hand sporting his ring.

”Did you see my ring?”

”Only every time we talk to you, Frank.”

Mikey rolled his eyes fondly, but he was happy for his big brother. Frank was good for him, and they were kind of perfect together.

”You’re next MikeyWay!”

”Frank!”

”What? Him and Bobby found each other after years of being separated! It’s a fucking fairy tale!”

”But you don’t say things like that out loud!”

”It’s okay Gerard.”

Gerard looked at Bob in relief.

”Still sorry about it.”

”It’s okay Gee, really. Hey, we gotta go, we have dinner reservations.”

”Okay Mikes, catch you later.”

”Bye MikeyWay!”

”See you guys.”

Mikey ended the call and sighed.

”They are either a match made in heaven, or they are going to kill each other.”

”So then what are we?”

Mikey looked at Bob.

”Uh...a hook up that became something more?”

”I can gel with that.”

”Dude, did you really say that?”

”Yup.”

”You know…technically you were my teacher, and I was your student.”

”Yup and that’s what I’m going to tell my parents.”

”WHAT?”

Bob laughed as Mikey jumped on him.

”Okay okay! I promise I won’t!”

”Good! Now let’s get going.”

Bob got up after Mikey got off him and they grabbed their coats.

”Can I tell my friends?”

”As long as you tell them that we made out in a closet too.”

”Deal Mikey Way.”

Bob leaned down and kissed Mikey as they left their apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> For requests, sneak peeks, updates, cover art, and just plan fun, you can follow me @momijineyuki on Twitter! ^-^


End file.
